1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for executing a device according to usage authority.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligence-based technology and services (for example, internet of things (IOT)), are increasing in which information is exchanged each other between men and things, and between things and things through connecting things with the internet as a base. Contrary to performing one independent function at a time, the IOT devices may have a basic capability of collecting and transmitting information and being connected through a network, and thus, can exchange information between each other. Such characteristics of not being constrained by time and space can be used in various areas.